Such A Lovely Thing
by sanmi
Summary: Hades spies Persephone in a garden within a spring well that grants him sight and can't help but take a closer look.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Notes: Warning! I am terrible at punctuation, just so you know that I am aware. _

_I have been Obsessing over these two for a while now and gave in at trying my hands on some dry fic. Generally I go for Prose or spoken word but I at least wanted to get these two out of my system. I seem to have a different writing style depending on what mood and state of mind I'm in. I've been reading a lot of poetry and fanfic lately and so this is what came out. I could possibly further this into a few more chapters depending on what kind of feedback I receive and if work and my mood is merciful XD. So ladies and possible gents tell me what you think? ^_^ _

...

Strange how _"such a lovely thing,"_ tasted so unnatural, and yet she was and so very natural. The personification of spring. Strawberry golden hair and clad in white.

He had sworn off and learned to give a bitter taste to all things of the light and the living dawns ago when he had been cursed with his brotherly inheritance. If this was to be his daily bread he had better forget the other pleasures that had once graced his table. Oh the irony that the brother who had once forsworn all things lovely to him had now graciously offered the loveliest of all.

The prospects of husbandry, a shared bed, and the joys of shared affection never quite resonated. He was after all, "he who shall not be named" And most notably, "the undesired one." Truth, the desire was there but never needed to be watered. It had been a long time; too much that shame had to find its rightful place.

Like an old friend that had come to greet again, lust had replaced bewilderment. Ruffled white robes hung like great tapestries from her shoulders, arrays of petals and vines adorned her like a crown. A daughter of spring, of hope. He had found his.

Covering in the shadows he wondered what spring would do if death in all of its vapidness had unmasked its self and bid for a pleasant introduction. Would she greet him as she would all things with a kind smile and an offering of things to come? A few shared pleasantries and a wish to be called on? Foolishness! He was never well acquainted with cleverness and a kind disposition. Simple asking was out of the question and at the state in which she unknowingly brought him to, going home empty handed was ridiculous.

Great lengths would be taken for such a notion as loneliness, but for lust? Depending on which brother of his who would be asked would gladly justify. Possibly the reasoning's of Zeus's blessing but now it mattered none. No escape and the brute force of the mere concept of his kingdom would promise the sheer possibility that she would eventually come to accept the bargain made and his intents on her destiny.

Love? Possibly given their eternity. Appetites quenched and the seal of a complete monarchy was a reward within its self.

Force and theatrics then. First impressions are always important.

…

A few moments of escape she had captured with the goodwill of a return towards her mother. No older than a few thousand years and yet she did not look it. Perhaps within mortal standards she was no more than 25. A ripe age for marriage and fertility and yet her mother never considered it, at least not outwardly. Upon meeting her fellow divine equals a few hundred years prior she had begun to understand why. Brash, often drunken, and slightly childlike, most of her suitor's charms slowly began to wear off with the consumed wine. It would be fun and satisfy some burdening desires that began to grow as she did. But as her mother reminded her; to follow them, like her she would become. Although lovely and most loving she would pull and suffocate like the snakes she sometimes would find in the surrounding gardens that circulated their palace.

Persephone was becoming bitter, quite unfitting for the daughter of spring. During dinners and lectures she would catch herself glaring, possibly giving a facial expression that emulated the bitterness and slow growing lack of tolerance of being considered forever a child. Ashamed she pulled it away into apathy, there still was love after all.

Perhaps Demeter would never find her. A foolish fantasy but it was nice to dwell on. To be captive of such a lovely place never came to mind as terrible. But "captive" as always held a bitter taste. Of all the words and titles she held this one word seemed to follow and manifest in every aspect of her life and dictated destiny. Always the held maiden. Untouched. With her mother's intent; Forever…

The thought upset her so that she felt an immediate need to move; perhaps a change in her physical would shift her mind. She had placed herself by a small pond of water by a few small rock cliffs that held a waterfall. Small fish of different arrays of color clashed and ate by one another. Watching their pace and yet blurring their detail while drifting out into thought. She slid herself from a small deep blue rock nestled by the pond and rose to her feet. Gazing about she caught the sight of a small lilac bush to her left. The smell of it was her favorite; it spoke of spring and to her. She moved a few paces and leaned down, inhaling deeply she let out a soft sigh.

"Ahh," she could have sworn she heard, no louder than hers and yet she caught it. Maybe ten feet from her, hidden. She quickly glanced back, searching. Nothing, at least of what she could see. Shifting herself to face the sound's origin she stilled herself and focused for a few moments. Whatever it was it made no mention of its existence now, still she could have sworn and was always far too curious for her own good. Persephone made a few steps forward before the sound of rustling emerged behind her. She looked back, still. There was nothing yet again but it was becoming apparent that she was not alone, paranoia be dammed.

"Make known yourself!" She yelled with a hint quivering that tipped the ends.

Ruffling again she heard for a few seconds to her right. Shifting like a bird she turned her head in every direction. "Something must be here," she thought but now there was nothing and with focus all that spoke was of natural forces. Winds. Slow moving water. Normally it would be calming but it slowly became a drowning out of her building fear. Her mother was right she thought. It's not safe to go out so far alone.

…

He was becoming ridiculous. Like a puberty ridden boy spying on ignorant bathing women. Images of her pouring crystalline waters streaming down her back ambushed him. He shook it, lustful fantasies were unlike him. This entire display of shameful longing was beneath him. Perhaps this was all a sickening joke between Eros and his brothers. Could his arrows truly reach so far? Perhaps he should drag her down and cast her into the river Styx just to spite them? No! He couldn't bare it. Too far drunk on desire to make reasonable decisions and spiteful tactical plays. He wanted her, profoundly, endlessly. His emotions and even his body wouldn't permit him to leave without her in his possession. If it was madness then let it take its course, perhaps it will grow tired and satisfied when it's had its fill…Or complete removal was best. Hard withdrawal, he could take it.

But then she had made such a orgasmic noise that he couldn't help but mimic. She was aware now, invisibility be dammed. Shifting to and fro didn't help either. If reason got the better of her she would soon bolt back to her gatekeeper and his chances would be ruined.

Prepping for her trauma to come he reminisced back to the beginnings that brought this foolishness. Court and hearings had finished and he had decided that a look into the springs of the immortals would shift the daily grind he had made for himself. Over oceans and lands he scrolled and pushed the water like a globe on a spinner, hopeful that they would reveal something of interest before he retreated to dinner and a glass of red wine. Usually it made him angry and irritated. Originally a gift from Demeter, O the irony! As an offering of sympathy and escape. For the longest time he had refused to touch it until several glasses of wine and longing got the better of him. He never viewed Olympus, he knew too well what transpired there.

He began to push faster now out of irritation until a flash of white and gold among a landscape of green caught his eye. Paddling backwards he found her. Sweet and delicate lying by a pool of water. He doesn't recall how long he stared at her or at the time as of why but he knew he needed a closer look. He pushed it back; days passed and he flew through thought as his existence went through the motions of normality. Wine consumed and mercy spared, she would not leave him.

Resolutions were made as he scrolled the streams. He watched and waited, responsibilities were pushed back days as he confined himself within the small granite hall that held her mother's spying glass. An opening is all the he needed. An hour or few out of the grips of her vengeful mother. Lack of sleep and a few bottles of ruby red later he had found the opening he had secretly prayed for.

Inhaling deeply he cast forth his breath and felt it stretch and break out outer crust beneath her feet. She swayed, trying to catch her footing and let out a yelp that almost classified as a scream. A few feet in front of her the earth began to fall into darkness and began to follow her at an alarming rate. She backed and began to move a few paces but it wasn't fast enough. The ground disintegrated around her and fell as one, carrying her in all her frightened, screaming glory with it.

No sooner had she fell the earth began to heal its self. Hades took a deep breath in. It was done. He could feel a slow wave of remorse slowly begin to rise within him but it wasn't as stark as the feeling of victory that began to over shadow it.

Time to return home. The preparations made post needed to be put underway and he needed to be present for the welcome of his new bride.


	2. Dark Waters

_Welp here I am again and it's rather short XD. Work and inspiration has become a bit hard.__ Also I imagine Richard Armitage specifically as Hades and have yet to find an actress for Persephone that I would like.  
_

The air for the first time in her remembrance held a bitter sulfuric taste. Before opening her eyes it was the first sense that awoken. When she had graced the courage to do so she found it was rater useless. Blackness with the occasional strikes of light. She blinked several times to make sure that she in fact had opened them in the first place. Slightly squinching her hands she became aware the she was lying on hard stone with a few crumbles littered here and there.

"What was this place?" She thought. Tracing back bit by bit it became clear. There's only one place that leads from the top of the earth.

Panic stricken she began to crawl and shuffle trying to find a border to the endless black. She moved two feet or perhaps to 10 before a fire lit its self not more than 5 feet from where she sat. Still and transfixed she began to realize that it was slowly moving towards her and as the lights reach began to spread it became apparent that not only was it a torch but a hand was grasping it. She scooted back slightly until "it" came to a stop a mere two feet in front of her.

"Greetings my fallen one," it or now he spoke.

She sat in silence for a moment before weakly replying, "Wh-where am I?"

"Why my fair maiden you have been cast into the land of the dead."

….

Pacing back and forth, left and right. Hades rung his hands together. It felt good and kept up with the pace of his nervousness. Walking back towards his mirror within his bedroom for the thousandth time he checked his appearance. Short black hair complimented a goatish beard that had outcasted flicks of white near the edges. Sharp oval features with uncommon light blue eyes gazed back at him. He appeared a king but his behavior spoke otherwise.

She would be approaching the shores of Styx by now. "Be gentle," he lightly pleaded to its gatekeeper. Only a slight smile and a small nod replied. He had chosen a long black robe with a full collar that engulfed his neck. Small gold strips bordered the right edgings that followed the collar and then down to the coat's opening. He looked well but he needed to calm himself. How brave was she to be when a meek trembling child came to greet her at the mouth of hell?

He turned from the mirror and moved towards the small bottle of wine on his table. Pouring another he quickly shot it in the hopes that the effect would quickly follow suit.

He was needed at the opening. A duty he never held highly but he was never held shy of responsibility. He moved out of turn within the first few strides. Perhaps he had drank too much? A few more and he was following an invisible straight line that imbedded the cobbled black marble beneath his feet. With each step his mental holding began to come into place. Reputations needed to upholded. Cold and yet graceful. Stern and yet willing comprehend reason. He mused that perhaps this was the behavior that fit best with dealing with her. Although at the current moment his emotions betrayed him it would become tiring after a while to continuously play the doting lover. This bubbly, giddy emotion would eventually subside as all divine things did with the tide of time. Regularity held its place for a reason. Why fill her to only lead to an unsatisfied subside? Aïdōneus hardened his reflection.

…

Kharon as he called himself was unnaturally pale. Like blocks of marble his eyes were mostly white with veins of black that lead to a lifeless center. He offered his hand slowly and flicked his fingers to edge her closer. She stared dumbfound. Had she died? Was it possible? She entertained the possibility of inquiring these questions to this unseemly character but thought that perhaps it wasn't his place to answer. Curiosity overcame fear as he stood before her beckoning.

Refusing to take his hand she walked forward. The tips of his mouth peaked for a moment and then turned to lead them on their way.

Blackness blanked the water removing any semblance of reflection. Back at the shore he directed her to a mid-sized boat that swayed in the water. He offered out of strange courtesy his hand and she took it shyishly. For a time only the sound of routine rowing and slow moving water echoed off the wide expanse of black cave rocks. Thought and reflection was always best in these quiet moments but given her circumstances fear and paranoia was more than likely to prevail. Dimming her eyes she focused on the soft surrounding sounds. The lovely rhythm seemed calming, so much so that she felt herself drifting. For a moment she thought herself dreaming. A slight distortion began to call out beyond her. Like soft drumming that began to cry louder as they moved forward. After time the drumming that seemed to move as one began to separate unto a full tempo of wailing, screaming, and a mass of distorted cries and paranoid jabbering. The blackness beneath her eyes began to grow orange flames that danced and swayed. She could feel from the rippled rhythm of Kharon's rowing that he had begun to pick up speed. A strange sense had begun to dawn on her that their journey was soon to be coming to an end.

Fear had stricken but she couldn't walk blind. Inhaling deeply she flashed open her eyes. Pale mourners were drifting in the water while rivers of fire streamed down rocked caverns in the distance. On the shore to her left and right stood multi-armed men guarding over shackled man and woman alike. All too full of grief to notice them drifting down the black river. But before them to all its frightening glory stood like an island between the red and black rivers a grand palace. Several quarters were cast in black while others were made of the dark blue rock that it perched its self on. Horizontal in bulk and stature it stood like a malevolent lighthouse that watched and dictated all. Several basins lit with flame hung and guarded each window. To the shore beyond stood a massive dock which lead to what looked to be large black marble columns that lead to this kindom's entrance. A black speck stood in the median of them. The closer they drifted it became a semblance of a man who's features were still hidden, the light from the basins only outlining his frame…


End file.
